Globo
by Multicolored Midnight
Summary: •Como un globo puede ayudarte a sacar algo que sientes te oprime el pecho por no querer hablar de ello? Eso se lo enseñara un amigo de Vincent a su esposa, pues él dice que con un globo puede hacer más ligera la carga que lleva dentro. •VinTi•


**H**ey Hola (; bueno pues este capítulo nació de un capitulo de Desperate'Housewives (; que me llego e inspiro :D. Espero y les guste. 

•**P**airing;** V**incent**'T**ifa

.;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

**G**lobo

Una joven de ojos carmesí llegaba del centro comercial, con muchas bolsas llenas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Se dirigió a la cocina a beber un gran vaso de limonada, ya que sus compras la habían cansado, mientras lo hacía tocaron a su puerta.  
*TOC TOC*

-Ya voy!- grito Tifa desde la cocina y se dirigió a abrir, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo.- A disculpa quien eres?  
-Tu eres la esposa de Vincent?-contesto el hombre con otra pregunta.  
-Ah, sí pero tu quien eres?- La joven morena seguía desconfiando de aquel hombre que había llegado a tocar a su puerta.  
-Tienes que venir conmigo-fue directo y claro, no era de si quería acompañarlo o no, tenía que ir con él.  
-No voy a ir a ningún lado si no me dice quien es y que quiere!-Tifa había perdido la paciencia. Lo que ocurrió después de esto fue que Tifa sintió que aquel hombre misterioso la metía a un mazda 3 de color azul rey a la fuerza, y lo siguiente que vio es que estaba en un parque, lleno de niños jugando.  
-Sabes si tenias planeado secuestrarme fue una muy mala idea porque con la cantidad de vecinos chismosos que viven en los suburbios alguien tuvo que haber visto que tú me secuestraste- la de ojos carmín tenía miedo, pero ya que alguna vez fue modelo lo que aprendió allí es a aparentar tranquilidad, aun cuando no la tienes. El hombre de ojos azules solo comenzó a reír a más no poder.  
-Mira Srta. De Valentine, yo no quiero secuestrarla ni mucho menos, mire mi nombre es Zack Fair, y su esposo me pidió que le ayudara con su problema.-Tifa no sabía de qué problema hablaba el hombre o simplemente no quería admitirlo.  
-Mire si Vince quiere que deje de irme de compras debería decírmelo, no mandarme a uno de sus amigos.  
-No, yo vengo a ayudarle con ese problema que usted carga allí,- dijo señalando a donde se encontraba el corazón de la mujer.-se que usted y Vincent, hace unos mese perdieron un hijo, y también se que usted no habla de ello.-Zack se dirigió a su auto y de una caja que tenía en el asiento trasero, saco un globo de color rojo inflado con gas helio y se lo dio a Tifa.  
-Y como se supone un globo me ayudara con mi "problema"- dijo esto con ironía.  
-Usted le dirá a ese globo, todas las cosas que tengan relación con su hijo no nato.  
-Y si no quiero decir nada? Qué hago?  
-Yo le recomiendo que lo haga, yo comprendo lo que se siente perder a alguien, pero si no tiene nada que decir…solo suéltelo.  
-Esta bien.-Al momento de querer soltarlo algo se lo impidió y comenzó a hablar.-Si era niña quería que se llamara Hazel Delilah.-La morena lo miro y el hizo ademan de que continuara.-En el fondo quería que fuera una niña, pues yo no quería cargar con los celos de madre, aunque quería que primero fuera un niño, se llamaría Joseph y el cuidaría a su hermana pequeña, aunque sé que su padre pensaría que nadie es demasiado bueno para su princesa.-En ese momento se le quebró la voz y comenzó a sollozar. Zack que no había estado al tanto de lo que paso pues había estado hablando por teléfono, observo a Tifa de rodillas y llorando, antes de irse le dijo a otro hombre que acababa de llegar que la abrazara y que si ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir podía soltar el globo y dejarlo ir.  
Antes de que el otro hombre le dijera algo a la morena de ojos carmesí soltó el globo y lo dejo ir, después de esto sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda.  
-Te sientes mejor?- Tifa no necesito mirar a aquel hombre para saber que se trataba de su esposo Vincent.  
-Si, aunque debo confesar que al principio me sentí estúpida por hablar con un globo.- El comentario hizo sonreír a Vincent, para después dar paso a un dulce beso en sus labios.  
-Ven vamos a casa- El le extendió su mano para que la tomara, y así con sus dedos entrelazados caminaron hacia el auto para dirigirse a su casa.  
-Oye Vince, ese hombre Zack, también perdió un hijo?-La de ojos carmesí quiso preguntárselo pero no tuvo las agallas para hacerlo.  
-Si, y también perdió a su esposa-Esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.  
-Sufrieron un accidente?-Tifa se sorprendió mucho ante esa confesión.  
-No ella estaba embarazada, la bebe murió en el vientre de su esposa y ella en el parto.- Tifa al escuchar esto volvió a llorar, Vincent en un alto solo atino a Abrazarla y darle un dulce beso.-No te preocupes, el aprendió a vivir con eso, ahora está casado con una mujer llamada Aerith y acaban de tener un niño muy sano.  
Con eso último ambos dieron por terminada la conversación.

.;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

_Seis meses después…  
_Vincent llegaba del trabajo mientras la morena hablaba por teléfono con una amiga suya, esta al darse cuenta de la presencia de su esposo, se despidió y colgó el teléfono.  
-Vince tenemos que hablar.-Hablo la morena decidida.  
-Que pasa amor?-Vincent siempre que escuchaba las "_tenemos que hablar" _se asustaba en sobre manera, ya que todas las malas noticias llegaban acompañadas de esa frase.  
-No sé si te has dado cuenta de que en los últimos días eh estado muy sensible, y muy cansada.-Hizo una pausa mientras observaba la reacción de Vincent que tenía una expresión de _"No sé a dónde quieres llegar con eso"_- Bueno pues ya se a que se debe, Vince…Estoy embarazada-esto lo dijo con toda la emoción del mundo, el moreno la abrazo y la beso, después se puso a la altura de su aun plano vientre y comenzó a hablarle.  
-No sabes que feliz me hace que vengas en camino.  
-Corrección…que vengan en camino, son gemelos.  
Ante esa noticia el moreno casi se cae de la impresión, ya que el ser padre era una de las cosas que más anhelaba y ahora se cumplía, pero con dos bebes en camino.

.;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;. ;;;;;;;.;;;;;;;.

**N**otas'**F**inales; **B**ueno que les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado y si fue así, me gustaría que me regalaran un review :B eso me haría feliz y no sentiría que lo escribí por nada. También si les pareció muy meloso o equis, una crítica constructiva también dejen review.

Gracias por leer :D

**B**y;**M**ulticolored'**M**idnight


End file.
